


Sense of Self

by crescent_gaia



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Culture Shock (ish), F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's having a bit of a hard time being the Olo’eyktan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Corners Bingo with the prompt Culture Shock.

Jake sighed as he found a quiet moment away from the rest of the tribe. The big things – the war, exiling the others, and transferring to the new body – those had all been easy. The day to day living was harder. He tried to do everything, until Neytiri gently reminded him that he didn’t have to, and there was a lot of time when nothing was done at all. He could still hunt, but it wasn’t seen as something the Olo’eyktan did, so he gave it up, save for great hunts. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he was walking and ended up at the Tree of Souls. 

Looking up at the glowing branches, he smiled at hearing some children laughing. They had yet to find a new Hometree, something that he was helping with along with Neytiri, but none of it seemed to be going right. He sat down at the base of the tree, putting his hands in his head, and smiled as he felt someone hugging him a few moments later. “Needed a breather.”

“You’re always breathing,” Neytiri pointed out.

He chuckled. “Everything seemed okay, so I walked away for a moment.”

“Father used to do that. When I would ask mother, she would say that he needed to think about what was best for the clan. If I were to ask you, what would you say that you are thinking about?”

“If I’m doing the right thing,” he said. “We don’t have a Hometree yet, I feel useless because I’m not allowed to hunt but I have my banshee, and I’m not sure if I should have the honor of leading the clan.”

“It is not a question, Jakesully. It was given to you as a sacred honor to perform and you are doing it as well as anybody who was pushed into the position. You say that it is wrong that we don’t have a Hometree. It’s not. It takes time to find one, especially one that is not already taken, and that is with everyone looking. The hunts have been successful, our bellies are full, and the chants are followed happily. If you ever need to wonder if you are doing right or wrong, just listen to those around you. You’ll be able to tell quickly enough.”

He smiled. “You have all the answers, don’t you?”

“No. Neither do you. Only Eywa knows all and She works through us and through all things to make sure that our lives are full.”

He nodded and leaned into her. “Do you think anyone will mind if I fly tomorrow?”

She gently hit him.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Less like a baby and now more like a child who thinks he needs approval all the time,” she said. “And it was not that hard. If you want to fly, fly. Others might want to go with you. Let them.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Neytiri.”

“You do not need to give thanks for this. I am advisor to all, especially you, and you need reminders more than most.”

He grinned and softly kissed her before pulling her into his lap. Tomorrow, he would fly and feel more like himself. Even if it was only to see if something could be done for a more permanent home and more so to feel like himself.


End file.
